


Soft Days

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [13]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Billy hummed and cuddled closer. Months of patiently waiting and working up from fleeting touches to soft grips to gently hugs had led to Billy’s overt comfort with Jason’s touch.It was great.





	Soft Days

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Your cranscott fics made me squeal! I heard you're accepting prompts so maybe if you have the time, fluffy cranscott things? Like giggles in between kisses, spooning and cuddling, and jason being a cheesy flirt maybe? Thank you for your time!! (I dont have tumblr sorry)

Jason was splayed out on his bed when Billy dropped on top of him. Billy sighed into his neck, suddenly limp. Gently Jason run his hands over Billy’s back and kissed his cheek. Billy sighed again.

“Tired, Billy?”

Billy hummed and cuddled closer. Months of patiently waiting and working up from fleeting touches to soft grips to gently hugs had led to Billy’s overt comfort with Jason’s touch.

It was great.

Billy nuzzled his face into the crook of Jason’s neck and hummed louder. His eyelashes tickled Jason’s cheek, fluttering softly and quickly. “I love you,” Billy whispered like it was a secret and Jason sighed, happy.

“I love you too, Billy,” Jason murmured. He squeezed Billy’s side. Billy squawked, tickled and annoyed, and pushed up from Jason’s chest to glare at him. Jason smiled. “Hey.”

Billy snorted and ducked his head. “Hi.”

Gripping Billy’s warm hands, Jason kept him tugged in close as he slid up to a sit. “I love you,” he said again. He pulled one of Billy’s hands up to his mouth and kissed the palm. “Love you so much, Billy.”

He peppered kisses up Billy’s arm to his shoulder to his neck to just below his ear. Billy’s head ducked to the side. He was smiling.

It was bright.

Gorgeous.

Soft.

Warm.

 _Inviting_.

“Can I kiss you?” Jason asked after pressing one, brief and chaste, to the corner of Billy’s mouth.

Billy sighed a happy sigh, slid his hands slow and soft to the back of Jason’s neck and pressed his mouth to Jason’s. Gently, Jason moved his hands to the bottom of Billy’s shirt. He snuck his fingers under the t-shirt and slid them, feather light, across the skin of Billy’s back.

Giggles erupted from his mouth. They echoed out of his throat and through the room, bumbling against Jason’s lips. Jason grinned and captured Billy’s mouth again.

A hand against Jason’s chest and Billy was easing him down to the mattress and pillows. Fingers locking against Billy’s side, Jason went and Billy eased down with him.

They didn’t separate.

And Jason couldn’t stop touching Billy.

Low, Billy whined into Jason’s mouth and cupped the sides of his face. Jason melted into the touch. When Billy pulled back, Jason kissed one of his palms. “Billy,” he murmured without thought. Billy snorted. Jason flattened his hands against Billy’s back, rubbing against the tension riddled portions near Billy’s shoulder blades. “Sweetheart, darling.” He sighed deeply, another kiss against Billy’s palm. “Pretty pretty boy.”

“Honey mustard,” Billy murmured.

Jason blinked. “Honey mustard?” He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him right after. “Billy, _honey mustard_?”

Billy grinned, wicked and pretty pretty. “It’s the best sauce!”

Jason laughed and squeezed Billy’s sides. “I’ll take it.”

“You better,” Billy mumbled against Jason’s mouth. His thumb swept soft against Jason’s cheek. “No choice.”

A streak of heart pounding flutters shuddered down Jason’s spine. Reflexively, he squeezed Billy’s sides again. The soft cotton of Billy’s shirt settled against Jason’s skin, hitched on top of his wrists.

“Why don’t you take off your shirt, Billy?” Jason suggested. He grinned. “I wanna see how an angel hides their wings.”

Billy burst out laughing, his hands burying into his face as his shoulders rocked. Laughing softly with him, Jason ran his fingers up the back of Billy’s wrists. They closed over. He pulled Billy’s arms down. Surging forward, he caught Billy’s mouth and licked his way in, needy.

Relaxed into his chest, Billy curled his arms around Jason’s neck, trying to stay close and closer to Jason as they fell back again. Like a puzzle piece, Jason fit between Billy’s legs. He sucked along the hollow of Billy’s throat. Whining low and guttural, Billy ran his hands through Jason’s hair and pulled him up.

Jason met Billy’s pretty, pretty eyes. He smiled soft. “Hey.”

Billy gave Jason a quick and chaste kiss and grinned his usual _dazzling_ smile. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is so hard to write but I had fun~~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/160670684587/your-cranscott-fics-made-me-squeal-i-heard-youre) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
